


Что тебе приснится, если удастся уснуть

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Gen, M/M, basically I miss Wrath okay, slice of... smth, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Короли не выживают в одиночку.





	Что тебе приснится, если удастся уснуть

**Author's Note:**

> сидела себе работала, и тут БАЦ очнулась с темой Андуина в наушниках и в новой вкладке Ворда.  
> ну что тут сказать, я соскучилась по Рафу.

　　— Ради тебя стоило возвращаться.  
　　Он шепчет это во сне, прижимаясь разгорячённым лбом к плечу, шекочет шею слипшимися от пота волосами и оставляет на ключицах фантомные следы губ.  
　　Рафион выглядит таким, каким Андуин его запомнил: ниже на голову, так что ему приходится привставать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до королевских ключиц. На самом деле он наверняка давно вырос — драконы растут быстро — и потому Андуин уверен, что это сон. Поэтому и ещё потому, что он никогда не может вспомнить, когда успел избавиться от доспехов.  
　　В последнее время они превратились в его вторую кожу. Его правление — военное, от начала и до нынешних дней, когда принятые решения кажутся далёкими и чужими, а запах гари преследует его по пятам.

　　— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты первым делом полез в те болота. Ша Сомнений сам бы нырнул в кипящую лаву, если бы встретил тебя до Журавля и тех несчастных приключенцев.  
　　Андуин всё чаще в себе сомневается. Он не помнит, зачем пленил зандаларскую принцессу — разве не просил разместить её в покоях повыше, чтобы поговорить и успокоить, как делал всякий раз, сталкиваясь в своей жизни с неизвестными переменными? Он точно помнит, что просил Джайну проявить терпение и показать новому ордынскому Вождю, — нет, всем остальным, — что Альянс трезво рассуждает и всё взвешивает. А потом до него донесли весть о славной победе над зандаларским правителем. Он не просил убивать короля. Убийства королей никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводят: посмотрите на все людские династии. В ту ночь ему снилась разъярённая принцесса и смеющийся Смерть, похожий на тролля. У смерти много ликов, но этот... это казался почти реальным. 

　　— Вместе мы придумаем, как доказать этим твердолобым, что мы нужны друг другу. Не только тогда, когда наш мир висит на волоске.  
　　В этих снах Рафион всегда шепчет: некоторые слова выскальзывают сквозь сжатые острые зубы шипением, другие впечатываются в кожу. Кажется, он весь — как печка в дварфовом горне, дотронешься — и оставишь на чешуе верхний слой кожи. И это тоже лишний раз напоминает о том, что всё это сон: в реальности кожа у Рафиона всегда прохладная, как летняя ночь, хотя под ней ревёт и замыкается в кольца древний драконий огонь.  
　　В этих снах Рафион всегда извиняется: то бессвязно и рвано, между торопливыми вдохами, то зажимая пальцы в своих когтях и глядя в глаза. Искренне. Андуин предпочитает первые извинения вторым: из его рта никогда не выпадает ни слова, и это кажется нечестным. 

　　Андуин понимает зелёным драконов: он бы променял корону на чешую в мгновение ока там, в оковах дурманного сна, когда всё казалось возможным, а мир не летел в тартары. И то, и другое — опасная работа. В Изумрудном Сне так же легко потерять себя, как в и бодрствующем мире. Там так же легко умереть. Но всё же...

　　Короли не выживают в одиночку. И дело не в том, что Андуина Ринна окружают те, кто озлоблен на весь мир, или, что ещё хуже, — только на красные знамёна, дело в том, что его не слышат.  
　　Он мог бы залезть на самую высокую башню Штормграда и в магический рупор прокричать, что думал, будто все они сражаются за мир, но на самом деле в их сражениях нет никакого смысла. И, может быть, только Генн ввернул бы что-нибудь об этом на вечернем собрании. Или Мойра метнула бы на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

 

　　В реальности Рафион выше него — наверное, из-за сапог с загнутыми носами, или, может, из-за рогов, которые не стыдливо спрятаны тюрбаном, а выставлены напоказ, чёрные и блестящие, ничем не напоминающие о стальном безумии Смертокрыла. В его насмешливом взгляде появилось что-то ещё, что-то, чего Андуин ещё не научился распознавать. Походка стала менее уверенной, а за его спиной вместо Левой и Правой — завёрнутое в тряпицы копьё.  
　　Но кожа на ощупь всё такая же прохладная, и под ней всё так же рокочет подземное пламя, на этот раз — вперемешку с небесными молниями Аман'Тула.  
　　В отличие от снов, Рафион не шепчет и не шипит, но вместе со словами из его рта вырывается струйка дыма.  
　　— Выслушай меня, мой принц. А я выслушаю тебя.


End file.
